This project seeks to establish the mechanisms for collaborative research between the Institute Pertanian Bogor (IPB) in Indonesia and the CMCRC in the broad area of nutrition and chronic disease. This study is the first in a series of planned collaborations between the two institutions. Our programmatic aims in this project are: 1) to establish an artery histomorphometry laboratory at the IPB, and 2) to provide a unique training opportunity for postdoctoral fellows at the CMCRC and for Indonesian veterinarians. Our scientific aims are: l) to compare the effects of estrogen replacement therapy (Premarin) and vitamin E supplementation on progression of coronary artery atherosclerosis in surgically postmenopausal female cynomolgus monkeys, and 2) to determine if the therapeutic effects of either regimen are associated with effects on low-density lipoprotein oxidation.